Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques mobility enhancements for wireless communications systems that support high speed deployments.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UE) devices. A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a wireless system may include one or more UEs that move at a relatively high rate of speed. For example, one or more base stations may have a high speed rail line within their coverage area. In some cases, handover between base stations for UEs that are traveling at relatively high rates of speed may be initiated after a signal from a serving base station has dropped sufficiently to cause a radio link failure (RLF).